


Nightcap

by QueenHusband



Category: Harvest Moon: Magical Melody
Genre: Bottom Tito, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Homophobia, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, top blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: Blue doesn't like being humiliated.|#noncontober Day 22: Degradation --- mind the tags|
Relationships: Adam | Tito/Blue
Kudos: 3





	Nightcap

It's a muggy summer's day to be mulling about in the backyard, but Tito supposes he has no choice in the matter. He can only reject hanging out with the other men of the village for so long before they start suspecting him of being too _elegant_ , so to speak. The upside is they helped him out with the farm work that morning, freeing up his afternoon. The downside is his afternoon's not free at all. He can hear the raucous laughter all the way from his kitchen, though it's mostly Bob and Joe shouting back and forth, with Kurt pitching in every once in a while. Tito gingerly balances five glasses of iced tea on a round metal baking tray, mentally steeling himself before walking it out to the rickety fold-up table in the back yard. It's his turn to host this week's game "night" (more of a half-day really), so it's only natural he provide the refreshments.

Bob downs his drink in a matter of seconds, smacking his lips, "Too sweet. Hey! Don't you got somethin' a little stronger?"

Tito furrows his brows. How strong does he drink his tea? "Um...should I add another teabag?"

The table bursts into raucous laughter, all except for Blue, who's been silently shuffling the same deck of cards since he got here. Kurt smirks, lounging in his lawn chair with his hand deep in a pocket of his baggy cargo pants. "That's what I thought. So I brought this," he pulls out a full-size bottle of whiskey, slamming it on the table so hard it might break.

Tito nearly jumps. _Drinking? This early in the day?_

It's barely noon!

"Sit down, Tito!" Joe grins, patting the empty chair beside him. 

Tito nervously smiles back while taking his seat, awkwardly situated between Joe and Bob. That left Kurt and Blue somewhat sitting across from him, making things even more awkward. He'd prefer to be directly facing Bob and Joe, the friendlier of the bunch. He lowers his gaze to the table, barely listening in as Joe recounts another one of his skirt-chasing adventures, this time it's about that new girl Katie over at Cafe Callaway. He seems pretty serious this time, then again, that's what he always says...

Kurt isn't buying it, at least. "And what did _she_ think about that?" he asks skeptically, making Joe puff up all defensive.

Tito watches the two back and forth, silently wondering if they've always been so open like this. The first time he met Kurt, the man barely spoke more than two words to him and seemed to generally dislike company. Especially of the noisy variety. Joe always says his brother is shy, but maybe drinking brings out his more social side? He only realizes he's staring when the card shuffling in the corner of his eye stops, and he glances over, shocked to find a pair of icy blue eyes studying him intensely. Tito drops his gaze to his lap, twiddling his fingers like he always does when things get hairy.

_Was I too obvious?_

If Blue had a problem, he's not voicing it. Luckily, Bob breaks the brothers' argument with a smack on the table, "Who wants to play dominoes?!"

"What... I thought we were playing poker," Blue grumbles.

Joe side-eyes him with a sly grin, "You always wanna do the same thing. Alright, let's put it up for a vote. Pokers is scissors, dominoes is rock. Ready?"

Tito snaps up as all four of them shake their fists as one would in rock-paper-scissors, panicking because he hadn't given any thought at all to what he'd rather play (neither) and just thrusts his fist forward last-second. _One, Two!_

Poker: Kurt, Blue

Dominoes: Joe, Bob, Tito

"Tch," Blue stuffs the deck of cards in his pocket, glaring across the table looking sour as a lemon. 

Tito hopes that wasn't directed at him specifically... he wasn't the only one who voted--though he was probably the tie-breaker. Bob moves the iced tea tray to the edge so he can shuffle around the dominoes in the center, face down. Now that it's come down to it, he's glad they chose this game because he doesn't know the first thing about card games, much less poker. A rather strict upbringing left little room for frivolities--especially _anything_ remotely resembling gambling. Only four of them play at a time, Tito grateful to wait out the first game. He much prefers watching others play. Every man at the table is so masculine in their own way, it's intimidating at first, but gradually they become more charming. Bob's always trying to psyche them out, which is a very useless talent for this game, while the brothers Joe and Kurt compete to see who can slam their pieces the loudest. The iced-teas are quickly drained and replaced with scotch which, to Tito's surprise, goes down smooth. Maybe that's why he's getting drunk so quick, he's drinking more than he normally would...

By the time his turn rolls around, he's so sloppy he keeps accidentally displacing the dominoes out of order.

"Oi, pay attention," Blue says, frowning as always.

"Oh, shut up, Blue. I _am_ ," replies Tito, who by now is slurring his words.

The others blink in surprise but don't comment because clearly, their normally quiet and timid farmer is under the influence of liquid courage right now. Bob seems to find it amusing though, snickering at Joe behind his hand. Tito's got his chin perched in his hand and, in his mind, subtly watch Kurt puzzle over his next move. He's always liked looking at Kurt, even though the carpenter is always short with him. Kurt has a gorgeous physique barely concealed by the tight black shirt and a jaw that can cut diamonds. Not to mention his eyes--

"You like what you see, pretty boy? Pay attention," Blue snaps.

Tito jumps a little, looking down to see it's indeed his turn. Bob snickers even louder and for a second, Tito flushes with panic. He's not about to be socially ostracised for ogling a man for Goddess's sake. Gathering his courage, he meets Blue's glare with one of his own. "Aw, Blue, don't be jealous. I think you're very handsome, too." _Shit_ \--why'd that come out so flirtatious. He's just about to spiral when Bob falls off his chair laughing, probably piss-drunk himself--it never does show on his face until it's too late. Joe's laughter is just as loud, and even Kurt's chuckling to himself. Blue doesn't quite get the joke, and neither does Tito. 

Blue stays quiet the rest of the evening and as the night rolls in, they finally start packing up their things. The whiskey bottle's been drained completely, so Tito offers to take care of it. The fold-up table and chairs will just have to wait until tomorrow, he's got his hands full with the dishes. Besides, he hadn't eaten a thing since the morning other than whiskey, which is currently churning his stomach. The thought of food is enough to make him sick, but if he doesn't eat something, he'll regret it in the morning. As he's cleaning the dishes, the sound of the front door opening and closing doesn't really register at first, and even when it does he's too drunk to be perturbed. A glance over his shoulder confirms the door is indeed still closed, so in the moment that's good enough for him. Tito leaves the glasses to dry in the dish drainer. He's just about to pull open the fridge when something rams him into the door, his nose nearly got bashed against the freezer handle. In a flash, his arms are twisted painfully behind his back as all at once a body's pressed up behind him breathing in his ear, "You think you're so fucking cute."

The pain in his arms ebb away, no doubt thanks to the alcohol, but Tito's still cognitive enough to know _this isn't good_. 

His vision is spinning and making him even more nauseous as he's forced to stumble into his bedroom. The hot breath constantly brushing ragged over his ear muddle his sense even further, to the point he doesn't even recognize his own room until he's shoved facefirst into the sheets. 

"You think we don't know you're a fucking sodomite?" 

His heart sinks; that's Blue's voice, icy cold and menacing. Blue releases his grip only to strip the brunette of his overalls. Too disoriented to stop him, Tito can only stumble over himself with pleas, "I-I'm not--I swear on the Goddess--I'm not--"

"Oh, _shut up_ ," Blue hisses with venom. It's enough to make Tito clack his teeth shut, fearful what he might to him if he provokes any further. Ever since he was a child, he's hated being the center of attention--because he was afraid of being found out. And now it feels like he's on center stage in nothing but his undershirt dancing for a crowd with pitchforks. A pair of hands roughly grab him by the ass with a squeeze. "Fucking freak. I bet you like this."

"No, I--!"

"I said shut up," Blue digs in his nails till they break skin. Adrenaline is steadily overriding the drunken stupor, sobering Tito enough that he's grimacing against the stinging pain. One hand lifts away only for Tito to hear, to his sinking horror, the sound of a belt loosening. No, he couldn't be... Tito scrabbles against the bed, almost reaching the headboard before he's dragged back by the ankle. Blue growls, "Don't you run, you little freak."

"Blue, I'm s-sorry," he can't help stammering over his words.

"Bet if I was Kurt you'd be begging for it, huh," says Blue, finally freeing his dick from his pants and giving it a few strokes.

Tito's breathing hard when he glances over his shoulder, his breath hitching at the sight. Blue's face is flushed and contorted with gleeful malice. A smirk that reaches his eyes. "Blue, please," he starts begging, desperate for a way out of this walking nightmare, "W-We're drunk. J-Just stop and I won't tell anyone, I swear! I swear--"

A sharp laugh cuts him off. "Tell anyone? What're you gonna say? You've been raped? Go ahead." 

Shame stains his cheeks deep red as he bites his lip. There's no way he can say anything to anyone. Who would believe him? And even if they did, who would they blame? 

Blue watches him shrink into himself with growing arousal, his dick straining painfully in his hands. He knows damn well Tito won't breathe a word of this to anyone and he's taking perverse satisfaction from that fact. He spreads one asscheek aside and lines his cock, ramming in without giving Tito any time to react. The effect is immediate, Tito's shriek so loud Blue's forced to slap a hand over his mouth. He's balls-deep, fighting to push the brunette into the mattress, to gag him shut and restrain him at the same time. " _Shut the fuck up_. You want someone to find you like this? Fucking pervert."

Tito's wracked with sobs, shaking his head against crumpled sheets.

"Yes, you do... Go ahead and scream, you cunt," says Blue with a grin. He clasps Tito's wrists together behind his back in an iron grip, grabbing the man by the waist. 

Tito can do nothing but cry and bite into the sheets, trying hard not to scream each time his body is rocked back and forth. Each thrust is burning, torturously deep, and getting wilder by the minute. It's endless, pumping him over and over--it's all he can hear besides Blue's dominant grunts.

"You like it," says Blue, panting as he fucks into him with feverish lust. " _Fuck_ , you keep squeezing like that, and I'm gonna cum."

Getting close, Blue drops the man's wrists to grab his waist with both hands to really give it his everything, fucking him into the mattress with reckless abandon. He can feel blood slickening the man's tight hole as he bucks hard. It's Tito's loud, shaky sob that pushes him over the edge, burying deep to spill his seed. He lets himself hang there a long, head thrown back in a throaty groan. Tito's still sobbing, more quietly now, threatening to make him hard again. But not tonight. He has plenty of time to savor his new toy.

Blue pulls out suddenly, slapping the man's ass hard enough to make him collapse to his side.

"Next time, keep your fucking mouth shut," he says breathily, tucking himself in.

Tito says nothing for a long time. He doesn't move an inch, not even long after the blonde left.


End file.
